Avengers School Musical
by NerdyRockstar13
Summary: Star basketball player Steve Roger's life gets turned around after being forced to sing with the handsome yet shy boy Tony Stark. Does he love basketball or musicals more? or does he just want to be with Tony? btw if you have the songs feel free to play them when they appear in the story
1. Chapter 1

It was New Year's Eve at a normal ski lodge in Mammoth, California. Everyone was celebrating in preparation for the New Year of 2012. Well, almost everyone. There was a boy sitting down, not socializing with anyone, lost in a book, using his arc reactor as a reading light. Suddenly a pretty red headed girl named Pepper appeared behind him, clearly annoyed by his constant reading.

"Tony, it's New Year's Eve. Enough reading," she told him, grabbing for his book.

"But Pepper I'm almost done-" Tony pleaded reaching for his stolen novel.

"The teen party? I've laid out your best clothes, come on get ready," Pepper commanded heading for the door.

"Can I have my book back?" Tony asked, giving her his best puppy dog pout, reluctantly and clearly irritated, Pepper returned his book to him.

"Thank you," Tony smirked to her as he prepared to get read as he prepared to get ready for a party that he would just be reading at anyways.

There were also another two people not partaking in the parties above and below them, instead they were playing basketball, just like they would at home or school.

"Keep working left, Rogers. Got a guard in the championship game we're expecting, you'll torch 'em!" Basketball coach Nick Fury told his star player that he became the guardian of.

"Am I going left?" star player Steve Rogers asked his coach.

"Yeah, he looks middle you take it downtown," Fury told him.

"Ok, like this?" Steve asked while performing the move that he was just told to do.

"Whoo! That's it, man, sweet, let's see that in the game!" Nick Fury cheered as an attractive brunette walked into the gym.

"Boys?" Maria Hill called, getting the boys' attention, "Did we really fly out all this way to play more basketball?"

Steve and Nick looked at each other before replying.

"Yeah…" they both said a little ashamed but matter-of-factly.

"It's the last night of vacation. The party, remember?" Maria pointed out while twirling in her sparkly black dress.

"Right, the party…the party…New Year's Eve…" Nick remembered looking down.

"Steve they have a kid's party downstairs in the Freestyle Club," Maria gestured for Steve to get ready.

"Kid's party?" Steve asked in a "You've gotta be kidding me" tone. He was normally fairly good with kids, but he was 17 and didn't feel like spending his New Year's Eve with whining children.

"Young adults, now go, shower up!" Maria corrected herself.

"Come on, one more?" Steve pleaded to Maria, "last one." He assured her.

"Real quick," Maria gave in. Steve went to the three point line and shot the ball straight into the basket without hitting the backboard, making the net give off a beautiful swishing noise.

"There we go! That's the way to end it!" Nick Fury shouted happily.

At the teen's party, Tony was trying to find a nice quiet place to sit, which was very difficult with all of the other party guests shouting and two teens singing karaoke. They were okay, but no one was really paying attention to them.

"Howdy sir," a boy tipped his giant cowboy hat to Tony after accidentally bumping into him. Tony giggled and finally found a spot that didn't have the best lighting, but was possibly the quietest part of the room to read his book.

"All right, how bout that for a couple of snowboarders?" the MC announced as a few scattered people cheered politely, "Who's gonna rock the house next?" The two spotlights shined out over the teens, seeking out the two victims that would be singing next. The first spotlight ended up stopping on Steve, who was standing in the corner casually, then the second one stopped on Tony, who was blinded by the light.

"Haha, alright you and you come on!" the MC laughed as the two boys were pushed up to the stage.

"No, guys, I don't sing… I can't sing! Guys!" Steve begged for mercy as Tony prepared for his doom. He had terrible stage fright and couldn't look at a group of people without ending up facing the ceiling.

"Hey, you know what? Someday you guys might thank me for this," The MC said while handing them their mikes, "or not." The song started and Steve was doomed to sing first. The song was called "Start of Something New." He knew it well enough to sing it but he really didn't think he could sing well.

"**Living in my own world, didn't understand, that anything can happen, when you take a chance,**" Steve sang. He was about to leave the stage when Tony took a breath and started singing, then he knew he couldn't leave him up there. It was a duet after all.

"_I never believed in, what I couldn't see. I never opened my heart,_"

"**Oh,"**

"_To all the possibilities, ooh,_"

"_**I know**_,"

"_That something has changed_,"

"_**Never felt this way**_,"

"_And right here tonight_,"

"_**It could be the start of something new**_,"

"_It feels so right,_"

"_**To be here with you, oh. And now looking in your eyes,**_"

"_I feel in my heart,_"

"**Feel in my heart**,"

"_**The start of something new**_,"

"**Oh, yeah, now who'd have ever thought that,**"

"_**We'd both be here tonight?**_"

"**Ooh,**"

"_Yeah, and the world looks so much brighter,_"

"**Brighter, brighter,**"

"_With you by my side,_"

"**By my side,**"

"_**Oh I know, that something has changed, never felt this way,**_"

"_I know it for,_"

"_**Real this could be the start of something new it feels so right to be here with you oh. And now looking in your eyes, I feel in my heart**_,"

"_The start of something new,_"

"**I never knew that I could happen till it happened to me, oh yeah,**"

"_**I didn't know it before**_,"

"_But now it's easy to,"_

"_**See, oh! It's the start of something new! it feels so right to be here with you, oh, and now looking in your eyes, I feel in my heart, that it's the start of something new it feels so right,**_"

"_To be here with you,"_

"_**Oh, and now looking in your eyes,**_"

"_I feel in my heart_,"

"**Feel in my heart,**"

"_The start of something new,_"

"**The start of something new,**"

"_**The start of something new**_,"

The song ended with Steve and Tony really close to each other and looking into each other's eyes. They had gotten so into the song they hadn't noticed that a huge crowd formed around them to listen to their duet, so they were caught a little off guard by the ferocious cheering that suddenly erupted.

"Steve," Steve introduced himself and held out his hand to his singing partner with the beautiful voice.

"Tony," Tony smiled as he accepted Steve's handshake.

Steve and Tony went out to the snowy balcony, they had been inseparable and had been talking non stop since they sang together.

"But seriously, you have an amazing voice! You're a singer right?" Steve asked him.

"Just a church choir is all, I tried a solo and nearly fainted," Tony laughed.

"Really? Why is that?"

"I looked at all of the people staring at me. Next thing I knew I was staring at the ceiling. End of solo career,"

"The way you sing that's hard to believe,"

"That was the first time I did that, it was so cool,"  
"I know! Completely!"

"You sound like you've done a lot of singing too,"

"oh yeah, my showerhead is very impressed with me," Tony laughed at Steve's sarcasm as the crowd counted down to the new year. The fireworks shot into the air and Steve and Tony looked at each other. They both knew perfectly well what people who liked each other kiss during the fireworks, but they had just met and they weren't even sure that the other person felt the same way, because they obviously felt something for that person.

"I better go find Pepper, and wish her a happy new year…" Tony said breaking the sexual tension.

"Yeah, me too, I mean not Pepper, but Maria…and Nick…" Steve stumbled. He was getting sad that this was his last night of vacation. He would've liked to have been able to spend more time with him.

"Uh…I'll call you! I'll call you tomorrow!" Steve smiled at his idea.

"Yeah!" Tony smiled giving him his phone, "Here put your number in,"

"You too," Steve said giving Tony his phone. They both put their numbers in each other's phones and took their pictures for the contact ID.

"There you go," Steve said returning Tony's phone and receiving his phone. Steve was too busy smiling at his phone to notice that Tony was leaving.

"Just so you know, singing with you was the most fun I've had on this vacation. So, um…where do you live," Steve looked up to see that the handsome boy had gone. He looked back to the picture of Tony on his phone and there he was again, giving Steve an unintentionally sexy smile as his arc reactor and the fireworks made his face shine beautifully.

"Tony," Steve smiled as he said the name to himself. He had always loved that name.


	2. Chapter 2

Winter break had ended and Steve had to go back to his average life as the Captain of the basketball team and being the most popular guy in school at Marvel High. The cheerleaders were singing their normal chant as the bus pulled up to the school.

"_Avengers sing along, they've really got it going on! Avengers in the house! Everybody sing it out! Avengers everywhere! Wave your hands up in the air! That's the way we do it! Let's get to it! Time to show the world!_" They repeated that chant as Steve was approached by his best friend, Clint, along with his other team mates.

"Steve! How ya doing, man?" Clint asked, wrapping an arm around Steve's shoulders.

"Hey, Clint, what's up?" Steve addressed his friend, "Hey, guys," Steve said now addressing his whole team, "happy new year!"

"Yeah! It's gonna be a happy Avengers new year!" Clint shouted as people cheered, "In two weeks, we're going to the championships with you leading us to infinity and beyond!"

"WHAT TEAM?!" a player named Peter Parker shouted

"AVENGERS!" the team replied

"WHAT TEAM?!"

"AVENGERS!"

The team continued that cheer as they went inside the school that was practically theirs.

Another person who thought they owned the school was concentrated on his phone as he passed the many people that were clearly below him. His name was Loki, and his brother, Thor, followed closely behind him. They passed the basketball team without even glancing at them.

"The bifrost has returned from Jotunheim," Clint said as the team laughed.

"He spent the holidays the way he always does," Steve cut in.

"How's that?" Peter asked him.

"Shopping for mirrors," Steve smirked as the team reacted beautifully to that burn he just gave Loki. They passed the Scholastic Decathlon team as they laughed at Loki. The leader of that team, Bruce, looked at them disgustedly.

"Ugh, behold the zoo animals heralding the new year, how tribal," He glared at the Avengers basketball team as the bell rang, then he smiled and waved at his brilliant friends as the bell rang for the start of homeroom.

Tony walked through the halls of yet another new school. He didn't know how he ended up surviving at the schools he went to, he hated the attention of being the new kid. Just the thought of it made his stomach churn.

"Pepper, my stomach," He turned to his escort.

"Is nervous on the first day at a new school," Pepper said finishing Tony's sentence, "You'll do great, you always do. And I made Stark Company promise that we can't be transferred again until you graduate." Pepper was just out of college and was put in charge of Tony while his dad, Howard Stark, worked the most powerful company in the nation.

"I reviewed your impressive transcripts, your light will shine brightly at Marvel High," Principal Lee reassured Tony.

"I don't want to be the school's freaky genius boy again…" Tony told Pepper.

"Just be Tony," Pepper smiled gently as she left Tony at his new school.

Mr. Coulson's homeroom was filled with mayhem as the students chattered up storms with each other. Steve was telling someone about a crazy dream when he could've sworn he heard Tony's voice. He looked up at the front of the room and saw a guy that had a striking resemblance to Tony speaking to Mr. Coulson. Tony walked past him looking down. Steve was about to get up when he was blocked by someone sitting on the desk in front of him.

"Hi Steve," Loki said flirtatiously. Oh brother, Steve thought, here we go…

"Hi," Steve said politely. He knew Loki liked him, something about how they're the most popular people at school so they're perfect for each other or something. He didn't get a chance to go to the Tony-look-alike before the last bell rang and Mr. Coulson started speaking to the class.

"I trust you all had splendid holiday," Mr. Coulson addressed the class as Steve kept looking back at Tony, trying to decide if it was indeed Tony, "check the sign-up sheets in the lobby for new activities, Mr. Rogers," Steve was forced to face forward, "Especially for our winter musicale, we will have singles auditions and pairs auditions for our two leads," Loki clapped happily and Clint scoffed at him.

"Mr. Barton! This is a place of learning, not a hockey arena!" Mr. Coulson yelled gesturing for Clint to put his basketball away, "There is also a final sign-up for next week's scholastic decathlon competition, Chem Club president Bruce Banner can answer all of your questions about that." As Bruce raised his hand so he could be identified and Mr. Coulson continued to speak, Steve did the one thing that could get him an instant answer if the boy in the back row was Tony or not, however if it was him, the deed he was about to do would get them both in trouble. He dialed Tony's number and a ringtone filled the room with music. Tony panicked and reached to turn off his phone as Loki and Thor pulled out their phones confused.

"Ah, the cell phone menace has returned to our crucible of learning, Loki and Thor, cell phones, I will see you in detention" Mr. Coulson held out a bucket to Loki and Thor, demanding their phones, after they reluctantly gave him their phones Mr. Coulson noticed the panicking Tony in the back of the room, "We have a zero tolerance for cell phones in class so we will get to know each other in detention, cell phone! And welcome to Marvel High, Mr. Stark," Tony gave his phone, mortified by the fact that he got detention on his first day of school, Steve felt bad for doing that to Tony, but he was happy that now he knew it was Tony and he kept his phone out for Mr. Coulson to see, "Mr. Rogers I see your phone is involved so we will see you in detention as well." Steve couldn't help but smile to himself as he gave up his phone.

"That's not a possibility Mr. Coulson, your honor, cause we have practice, and Steve…" Clint tried desperately to save Troy only to get himself involved.

"That'll be 15 minutes for you too Mr. Barton. Count them!" Mr. Coulson demanded.

"That could be tough for Clint, he can't count that high," Bruce snickered to Reed Richards.

"Bruce Banner! 15 minutes!" Mr. Coulson slammed the bucket o' phones on his desk as Bruce gave him a horrified look, "Shall the carnage continue? Holidays are over people! Way over! Now, any more comments, questions?" The room was silent as one hand sheepishly arose into the air.

"Wade," Mr. Coulson looked at him in frustration.

"How were your holidays, Mr. Coulson?" everyone groaned when Wade asked his question, "What?"

The bell finally rang after what ended up being an uncomfortably quiet class period. Steve was the first out of the room and waited by the door for Tony.

"Sorry, man, see you in detention," Clint sighed in defeat.

"Yeah see you then," Steve faked despair as Loki and Thor walked out of the room cursing Mr. Coulson's name for even thinking to give them, the Norse Gods of the school, detention! Then Tony appeared with a huge smile on his face.

"Hey!" Steve whispered grabbing his shoulder.

"I don't believe it," the both whispered excitedly, "Me either!"

"But how?" Steve asked.

"My dad's company transferred us here to Albuquerque! I can't believe you live here! I looked all over the ski lodge for you on New Year's Day!" Tony announced in his normal voice.

"We had to leave first thing!"

"Why are you whispering?" Tony asked at whisper volume.

"What?" Steve whispered before returning to his normal volume, "Oh uh…my friends know about the snowboarding…I haven't quite told them about the singing thing," They started to walk down the hall of the school.

"Too much for them to handle?" Tony giggled.

"No, it was cool, but, you know, my friends, it's uh…it's not what I do, that was, like, a different person," Steve tried to explain to Tony, who was still smirking at him, "So uh…anyway, welcome to Marvel High!" They reached the musical sign up list and Steve couldn't help but release some sarcasm, "Now that you've met Mr. Coulson I bet you just can't wait to sign up for that!"

"Haha, no. I'm not signing up for anything until I get to know this school better," Tony laughed, "but if you sign up, I'd consider coming to the show,"

"Yeah, no. That's completely impossible," Steve smirked back at him.

"What's impossible, Steve? I wouldn't think 'impossible' was even in your vocabulary. Oh, so nice of you to show our new classmate around," Loki said, appearing out of nowhere as he pulled out a sparkly green pen and used all of the sign-up space to sign the phrase "LOKI'D!" and then looked back at them, "Oh, were you going to sign up too? My brother and I have starred in all of the school productions and we really welcome newcomers. There are a lot of **supporting** roles, I'm sure we can find something for you."

"Oh, no, I was just looking at the bulletin boards. Lots of stuff at this school," Tony said as he started walking away, "nice penmanship." Loki gave him a sickly sweet smile as Tony walked away. Steve tried to escape but it was no use, Loki cornered him.

"So, Steve, I missed you during vacation, what'd you do?" Loki twisted his hips as he asked the question.

"You know…basketball…snowboarding" Steve started, he almost gave away the fact that he sang karaoke, but that would only encourage Loki, "…more basketball…"

"When's the big game?"

"Two weeks," Steve wanted desperately to get away from Loki, but he couldn't think of how to get out of there without being rude, and anyone who knew him knew he was polite. To everyone.

"you are so dedicated," Loki said breathlessly, "just like me!" He finished with a giggle as Steve just nodded praying that he could leave soon. Loki could sense that things were beginning to get awkward, but since he felt that Steve was the only mortal who he didn't consider a mewling quim, he tried his best to continue speaking to him.

"I hope you come watch me in the musical, promise?" Loki asked, Steve felt obligated and was about to nod yes but he was saved by the warning bell, "Toodles!" Loki smiled and started walking away.

"Toodles…" Steve mumbled as he started walking to Athletic Training.

In Athletic Training Steve could not think straight at all. He was so confused by his thoughts and feelings. He really wanted to sing with Tony again, and he really felt there could be something between the two of them. Hell, he was even considering trying out for the musical because of Tony, but then he would have to deal with Loki, Thor and Mr. Coulson every day. Plus he would also have to deal with the reactions of his friends and Nick Fury. He decided to casually ask Clint for help, risking looking and sounding like a pansy.

"Dude, you know that school musical thing? Is it true you get extra credit just for auditioning?" Steve asked. Adding extra credit to the list of possible reasons to audition made his head more cluttered, but it was a good reason to bring it up to his friend and not sound stupid.

"Who cares?" Clint asked as he passed the ball to Peter.

"Well it's always good to get extra credit…for college…" _damnit_, Steve thought, _now I just sound like an overachiever to the guy who loves basketball more than life itself…_

"Do you think that LeBron James or Shaquille O'Neal auditioned for their school musicals?" Clint asked as he started stretching.

"Maybe," Steve said. He honestly had no idea if these players (or at least he thought they were players, he was still fairly new to the 21st century and has really only learned what Nick and Maria taught him or what he discovered on his own) were in the school musicals or not.

"Steve," Clint stopped stretching and faced him completely, obviously trying to figure out why Steve brought up the ridiculous topic of musicals, "the music in those shows isn't hip-hop, or rock, or anything essential to culture. It's like, show music, it's all costumes and makeup…and it's not like the ones a lot of us wear on a day to day basis…oh, dude it's frightening…" Clint shuddered and began doing lunges.

"I know, I thought it'd be a good laugh," Steve tried to chuckle but was instantly shot down when Clint gave him a 'no' face, so Steve had to think of something that he didn't really want to admit to himself, "…Loki's kind of cute too…"

"So is Banner," Clint scoffed as he stood up straight, "but you don't want to go up to him and start petting him," Steve watched as his friend walked away from him to retrieve a ball, and then decided that asking Clint for advice was a bad idea.

"All right, Avengers! Pair up!" Steve ordered as the team members found partners for dribbling exercises. The basketballs started bouncing rhythmically as Steve kept trying to figure out what to do. And what Steve thought next he didn't know if he was really speaking or got caught up in a daydream, but it seemed to help him vent out his feelings, in song form…

"**Coach says to fake right and break left. Watch out for the pick and keep an eye on defense. Gotta run the give and go and take the ball to the hole, and don't be afraid to shoot the outside "J". Just keep your head in the game. Just keep your head in the game. And don't be afraid to shoot the outside "J". Just keep your head in the game. You gotta get'cha, get'cha head in the game!"**

_"we gotta get our, get our get our, heads in the game!" _the rest of the team members chimed in as Steve kept on singing.

"**you gotta get'cha, get'cha head in the game"**

_"we gotta get our, get our, get our heads in the game!"_

**"Come on, get'cha, get'cha head in the game!"**

_"we gotta get our, get our, get our heads in the game!"_

**"you gotta get'cha, get'cha head in the game!"**

_"we gotta get our, get our, get our heads in the game!"_

_**"Whoo!"**_

**"let's make sure that we get the rebound. Cause when we get it then the crowd'll go wild. A Second chance, gotta grab it and go. Maybe this time we'll hit the right note,"** Steve looked around at the team members giving him odd looks, **"Wait a minute not the time and place. Wait a minute; get my head in the game. Wait a minute; get my head in the game. Wait a minute, wait a minute! I gotta get my, get my head in the game!"**

_"you gotta get'cha, get'cha, get'cha, get'cha head in the game!"_

**"I gotta get my, get my head in the game!"**

_"you gotta get'cha, get'cha, get'cha, get'cha head in the game!"_

**"Come on! Get my, get my head in the game!"**

_"you gotta get'cha, get'cha, get'cha, get'cha head in the game!"_

**"I gotta get my, get my, head in the game!"**

_"you gotta get'cha, get'cha, get'cha, get'cha head in the game! Whoo!"_

**"Why am I feeling so wrong? My head's in the game but my heart's in the song! He makes it feel so right.** Should I go for it? I better shake this…yikes!" Steve thought as the members of the team started flinging the balls to each other while trapping Steve in the center of the circle. He still wasn't quite sure if this was in his head or not, but he went along with it and finished the song.

**"I gotta get my, get my head in the game!"**

_"you gotta get'cha, get'cha, get'cha, get'cha head in the game!"_

**"I gotta get my, get my head in the game!"**

_"you gotta get'cha, get'cha, get'cha, get'cha head in the game!"_

**"Come on! Get my, get my head in the game!"**

_"you gotta get'cha, get'cha, get'cha, get'cha head in the game!"_

**"I gotta get my, get my, head in the game!"**

_"you gotta get'cha, get'cha, get'cha, get'cha head in the game! Whoo!"_

What turned out to be his daydream ended and Steve stayed behind as the rest of the team shouted their chant as they exited the gym. He still had no clue what to do. Then he thought of something. Maybe he could just sit in the back and watch the auditions, and then decide if he should audition or not, plus the fact that Tony could be there with him didn't hurt. Steve smiled at his new ingenious plan as he exited the gym, now he just had to wait until free period to see the plan through.


	3. Chapter 3

During physics Tony was copying down equations, trying to get caught up with the education system (it was very easy to do) and didn't notice Loki staring at him from his chair on the other side of the room. Since Loki could clone himself, he made one clone stay in his own seat, making it look like he was writing equations, and strode over to Tony to interrogate him.

"So," Loki whispered, catching Tony by surprise, "it seemed like you knew Steve Rogers." Loki was using his sickly sweet sounding friendly tone. It normally got him answers.

"Not really, he was just showing me around," Tony said looking back at the equations on the board to copy down. He wasn't going to tell Loki, who looked like he loved to gossip, about singing with Steve, since that would just end up with unwanted attention from everyone. Loki could slightly sense that the new kid was hiding something, so he continued.

"Well, Steve doesn't really interact with new students usually," Loki laughed.

"Why not?" Tony was genuinely curious but was distracted, an equation on the board was wrong.

"Well, he lives with the coach of the Avengers, so it's pretty much basketball 24/7 with him,"

"That should be 16 over pi…" Loki got irritated when he discovered Tony was no longer listening to him, and he had to pop back to his seat when the teacher turned around. Tony had said that louder than he wanted to.

"Yes Mr. Stark?" The teacher, Ms. Carter, asked him, wanting a reason for him disrupting class.

"oh, sorry I was just…uh…" Tony wanted to hide, people were starting to look at him, but his teacher wouldn't continue until he answered her, "sh-shouldn't the second equation read 16 over pi?"

"16 over pi? That's quite impossible," Ms. Carter smirked as she looked in her book, only to be surprised, "I stand corrected, oh, and Mr. Stark. Welcome aboard!"

Tony was a bit confused by her saying but he was glad he was right. He started writing more equations on his paper as Bruce looked at him impressed and Loki had his jaw on his desk.

"Who _is_ this guy?" Loki muttered to himself.

Steve was walking through the halls of the school and checked the audition sign-up sheet to make sure that tomorrow was the day to audition. He didn't notice, however, Thor standing fairly close by watching him. Steve left and Thor found his brother and pulled him aside.

"The Midgardian with the shield and rather large muscles was looking at the list of auditioning," Thor alerted his brother.

"Again?" Loki asked, receiving a nod from Thor, "He was hanging around the new guy, and they were both looking at the list….There's something freaky about him, I mean, besides the glowing light sticking out of his chest….Where did he say he was from?" He looked at Thor again only to receive a confused look. Loki groaned at Thor's clueless-ness (how did he become the king of Asgard, again?) and dragged Thor to the computer lab to find out answers.

Loki sat down and typed the words "Tony Stark" into Google. Many pages popped up about him creating an iron suit with technology that was Asgardian worthy that he used to fight crime. Loki's jaw dropped once again as Thor read the page he had clicked.

"This man of iron is said to be the 'Next Einstein'…what is an Einstein and what happened to the old one?" Thor asked.

"Einstein is some Midgardian genius that lived before you and I came to Earth," Loki rolled his eyes at his brother.

"Well, if the man of iron is a genius that can be considered as freak, then why would he show interest for the play with musical numbers?"

"I'm not sure that he is, and we needn't concern ourselves with Midgardian amateurs. But…there's no harm making certain that Tony's welcome to school activities are well, appropriate for her. After all…she loves pi!" Loki flashed a mischievous grin as he pressed the print button. Thor was left staring at the computer screen in confusion as the articles about Tony printed. What did the dessert of pie have to do with the man of iron's interest of the play with musical numbers?

In detention everyone was miserable being forced to paint sets and make costumes. Mr. Coulson walked by as Thor was painting a big inaccurate portrayal of a shooting star.

"Gold! More gold!" Mr. Coulson shouted as he made eye contact with Thor, "Paint, paint! Let's go!" The order caused Thor to paint faster. Bruce waited until Mr. Coulson was looking away and out of earshot and rushed up to Tony with the articles he had found in his locker.

"The answer is yes!" Bruce practically squealed with excitement to Tony, who nearly dropped his wet paintbrush, which would've messed up the pretty moon he was painting.

"Wh-what are you…what?" Tony was beyond confused right now. Did he ask this guy if he could borrow a pencil? Because if he had, right now would be a really crappy time to say yes to that…

"Our scholastic decathlon team has its first competition next week, and there is certainly a spot for you!" Bruce continued on ecstatically. Tony finally saw the articles in Bruce's hands and was shocked to discover they were all about his iron man suit!

"Where did those come from?" Tony asked. Did Bruce decide to look him up in his free time? How the hell did he get that information?

"Didn't you put them in my locker?" Bruce was confused now too.

"Dude, I barely know that your name is Bruce! How the hell would I know where your locker is?! So no, I didn't," Tony asked as he started painting again.

"Well…we'd love to have you on our team either way. We meet almost everyday after school," Bruce looked at Tony's still confused face that was mixing with a bit of irritation now, "Please?"

"Look, I need to catch up on the curriculum here before I start thinking about joining clubs-" Tony was cut off by Loki, who once again appeared out of no where.

"Well, what a perfect way to get caught up! Meeting with the smartest kids in school, what a generous offer, Bruce!" Loki said placing his hand on Bruce's shoulder instantly taking it away when Bruce frowned at him. Any longer on his shoulder and a green monster could've ripped Loki's beautiful hand right off and destroyed some sets along with it.

"So many new faces in detention today," Mr. Coulson appeared behind them making Loki disappear back to his original spot and Bruce and Tony jump a little bit, "I hope you don't make a habit of it, but the drama club can always use an extra hand. And while we're working, let us probe the mounting evils of cell phones…" Many students groaned as Mr. Coulson started his rant, but Steve just looked over at Tony apologetically for getting themselves into this hell. Tony just gave him a smile that had some hints of laughter. That smile made detention worth it.

Coach Fury blew his whistle as the team took turns shooting baskets.

"Come on, team, huddle up!" Coach Fury called as everyone gathered around him. "We got two weeks until the big game…" Coach Fury paused and silently counted the number of people in the huddled group, "Where's Steve and Clint?" The team responded with no answer, "Don't make me ask again…WHERE'S STEVE AND CLINT?!" Nick yelled angrily.

"Detention…" the team muttered.

"Damnit!" Coach Fury hissed as he stormed out of the gym, knowing exactly where detention was.

Meanwhile in detention everyone had zoned out Mr. Coulson's speech. Clint had even fallen asleep inside the fake tree and now Steve was tickling Clint's nose with a leaf from the branches of the tree for his own amusement.

"Perhaps the most heinous example of cell-phone abuse is ringing in the theater. What temerity!" Mr. Coulson spoke on anyways, "The theater is a temple of art, a precious cornucopia of creative energy-"

"WHERE'S MY TEAM, COULSON?!" Coach Fury yelled, causing everyone to look up and for Clint and Steve to nearly lose their balance as Fury saw them, "WHAT THE HELL ARE THOSE BOYS DOING IN A _TREE_?!"

"It's called crime and punishment, Fury!" Coulson said with a smug look on his face, "Besides, proximity to the arts is cleansing for the soul."

"Can we talk? Please?" Fury kept his cool as he addressed Mr. Coulson, "And you two, in the gym, NOW!" Fury watched as Steve jumped down from the branches and dragged Clint out from the inside of the tree where he was hiding, holding on to a basketball for dear life. Tony was scared for them, Nick Fury looked like one tough son-of-a-bitch-cookie (as Tony liked to call it), and he did not look happy.

"If they have to paint sets for detention, they can do it tonight, not during practice!" Coach Fury explained to Principal Stan Lee.

"If these were theater performers would you seek special treatment?" Coulson asked Fury with an offended look on his face.

"Coulson, we are days away from our biggest day of the year!"

"And we, Fury, are in the midst of our auditions for our winter musicale as well! This school is more than young men in baggy shorts flinging balls for touchdowns!"

"**Baskets**! They're called baskets!"

"Stop it both of you!" Principal Lee finally spoke, "You've been having this argument since the day you both started working here. We are one school, one student body, one faculty! Can we not agree on that?" Coulson and Fury looked at each other, they could possibly agree on that, and then Stan spoke again.

"So, coach, how's the team looking? Steve got 'em whipped into shape?" he asked Fury.

"unbelievable!" Coulson groaned as he stormed out of the office while Stan shot a foam ball into a mini basket on his wall. He always did have a soft spot for The Avengers.

"We've never made it past the first round of the scholastic decathlon. You could be our answered prayer," Bruce was practically begging Tony as they walked to their next class together.

"I'm focusing on my studies this year, helping Pepper get our house organized, and not to mention re-installing JARVIS into the new house, maybe next year…" Tony

replied as he realized that since Bruce has been here for a while he might know more about Steve, "Hey, what do you know about Steve Rogers?" Bruce raised an eyebrow at him.

"Steve? Well, I'm not an expert on that particular sub-species, but unless you speak cheerleader like this," Bruce said as he walked up behind a group of male and female cheerleaders and pulled off his best girl voice, "_oh my gawd! Isn't Steve Rogers just like, the hottie super-bomb?_" Bruce was instantly given a reply of a bunch of fangirls/ fanboys freaking about Steve's hot ass.

"I guess I don't speak cheerleader…" Tony giggled.

"That, my fellow brainiac is why we exist in an alternate universe to Steve the basketball boy," Bruce said as he returned to Tony's side.

"Have you ever tried getting to know him?"

"Watch how that works tomorrow when you have lunch with us…unless you'd rather sit with the basketball team and cheerleaders and discuss the importance of sweatbands and deodorant,"

"Wait what?" Tony laughed in disbelief.

"Exactly!" Bruce laughed as he pulled Tony's arm to their next class. Tony knew that he wouldn't fit in with the cheerleaders and basketball team, but he still wanted to get to know Steve better. Tony was planning on watching the auditions tomorrow, just to see if he could build up the courage to actually audition, but if Steve is there tomorrow, then he could audition with him. After all, he was the one who made it possible for Tony not to die of fright on stage when they sang together the first time. Not just anyone could do that, Tony thought, Steve was something special.


	4. Chapter 4

After school that day Steve was doing drills with Coach Fury, who wouldn't stop lecturing him.

"I still don't get this whole detention thing," Coach said as he reached for the ball.

"It was my fault, and I have said that I'm sorry Nick," Steve pulled away from him just in time and threw the ball into the basket from the half point line.

"Well you know that Coulson will take any opportunity to bust my chops, and that's including yours too, no matter how big of a fan he secretly is of you," Coach retrieved the ball that was bouncing freely around the court and Steve suddenly stopped because his thoughts were getting to him. He needed some fatherly advice, and Coach Fury was the closest thing he had to one right now.

"Hey, Nick…did you ever want to try something new, but were afraid of what your friends would think?"

"Like a new Captain America uniform? The new one you got was fine, everyone loved it!"

"Well, no… I mean, what if you wanna try something really new and it's a total disaster and all of your friends laugh at you…" Steve probably should've just come out and said he was considering auditioning for the school musical, but Nick Fury was also probably one of the people who would laugh at him for doing so.

"Well, then maybe they're not really your friends. You know the whole point of a team is that you gotta look out for each other, and you're the leader. Hey, there's going to be a lot of college scouts at our game next week. Do you know what a scholarship is worth these days?"

"A lot?" Steve didn't even try to give an exact number guess since he still needed to get used to the new value of the dollar (or at least it was new to him).

"Yeah, so focus Steve, come on!" Nick said as he threw Steve the ball. Steve sighed to himself as he started dribbling it across the court. _Screw it, _Steve thought, _if Tony's willing to go tomorrow and audition, I'll audition with him…_

"I expect that we all learned our homeroom manners yesterday, people, correct?" Mr. Coulson asked irritably to the class that was in a tense silence, "If not, there are some dressing rooms that need painting! Now a few announcements: This morning during free period will be you chance to the musicale auditions, both single and pairs," Loki and Thor looked at each other with cocky grins and Steve snuck a peak at Tony who smiled and shrugged at him.

"I will be in the theatre until noon for those of you bold enough to extend the wingspan of your creative spirit…" Mr. Coulson continued his monologue about creativity and Steve was starting to zone out when the bell finally rang. He was the first one out of the classroom and was going to head straight to the theatre until someone grabbed his shoulder.

"Hey, the team's hitting up the gym during free period, what should we run?" Clint asked him. _Well, shit, _Steve thought,_ this just became more difficult to do…_

"I can't make it, I gotta…catch up on some homework," Steve felt pretty clever with his excuse (it was his first 21st century excuse about homework!) until Clint replied.

"What? No, it's only the second day back from break! Even **I'm **not behind on homework yet! And I've been behind on homework since preschool!" Clint laughed, and Steve laughed shakily, but now he needed to get away from him.

"That's hilarious! I'll catch you later," Steve said as he started dashing away through the crowded hallway. Clint looked after him skeptically.

"Homework? There's no way." Clint said to himself. He started following Steve throughout the school but surprisingly lost track of him after seeing him in the study hall room and then he disappeared the second he looked away. Clint eventually gave up looking for him and went to the gym.

Steve creeped into the auditorium and hid behind the janitor's supply basket to watch the auditions. Ever since the close call in the hallway with Clint he was paranoid that his friends would find out where he was. Mr. Coulson and the students who were the audition victims walked in through another entrance. The auditioners, including Thor and Loki, sat down in the first few rows and Mr. Coulson walked onto the stage followed by a petite girl wearing glasses and hiding her hair in a bowler hat. Mr. Coulson cleared his throat and started speaking.

"This is where the true expression of the artist is realized, where inner truth is revealed through the actor's journey to the stage. Those wishing to audition must understand that time is of the essence. We have many roles to cast and final callbacks will be next week. First, you will sing a few bars and I will give you a sense of whether or not the theatre is your calling, better to hear it from me now than your friends later. Our composer, Natasha Romanoff, will accompany you and will be available for rehearsals prior to callbacks," The girl in the bowler hat shyly waved to the people in the seats, "Now, let's get started!" Mr. Coulson finished and the auditions officially started.

Steve watched as all of the people gave very bad and some slightly disturbing auditions. There was one interpretive dance audition that he could just sense that Thor was captivated by. Someone tapped Steve's shoulder and he jumped about ten feet out of his body.

"Hey," Tony smiled and whispered, "so you decided to sign up for something?"

"Uhh… no, you?" Steve collected himself and replied.

"No…so um…why are you hiding behind a mop?" Tony pointed to the Janitor's supply bucket that Steve was still hiding behind.

"Oh, umm…"

"Your friends don't know you're here, right?"

"Right…"

"Well I think we'd have a better view if we sat down in the chairs provided in the auditorium," Tony smirked and gestured to two chairs in the back row.

"I don't know, looking through this mop gives me a pretty cool, abstract view of the stage…" Steve shrugged playfully as Tony giggles and led him to the chairs. They watched as one poor student froze on stage and didn't sing the song.

"Thank you, next!" Mr. Coulson shouted.

"Mr. Coulson is a bit harsh…" Steve whispered.

"Is the Avengers superstar afraid?" Tony looked at him.

"no, not afraid just…scared," _Wow, real smooth Steve, say a word that means the EXACT SAME THING AS AFRAID,_ Steve smacked himself mentally.

"Me too…usually," Tony said. He was still considering auditioning, but if he and Steve were both scared maybe they shouldn't do it.

"And for the lead roles of Mickey and Arnold we only have one couple signed up," Mr. Coulson read the names off the list, "Loki and Thor, I think it might be useful for you to give us a sense of why we gathered in this hallowed hall." Thor and Loki made their way to the stage proudly and started going to their positions when Natasha stopped Thor.

"Uh, what key?" she asked politely.

"Oh, the man that practices with us while playing the instrument of piano has done another version for my brother and myself to perform!" Thor smiled as he got to his position. The curtains closed and someone pressed the play button on a small boom box. Suddenly Thor's and Loki's hands appeared and started snapping along with the upbeat music. The curtains opened and they were each handed microphones. Thor started singing first.

"**IT IS INCREDIBLY CHALLENGING TO PLACE CONFIDENCE IN MY EYE SIGHT TO KNOW"**

** "THAT YOU WERE STANDING HERE NEXT TO MY BEING!/**_You were always there besides me" _Loki joined him, hiding the anger that his brother was getting the lyrics wrong, again!

"**I CONCEIVED THAT I WAS BY MYSELF WITH NO COMPANIONS TO EMBRACE**_/ thought I was alone with no one to hold"_

**"BUT YOU WERE ALWAYS STANDING HERE NEXT TO MY BEING!/**_But you were always right besides me,"_

_ "This feeling's like no other,"_

**"I WOULD APPRECIATE TO INFORM YOU/**_ I want you to know…"_

**"THAT I HAVE NEVER HAD A MID OR ASGUARDIAN THAT IS AWARE OF ME SUCH AS YOURSELF!/ **_That I've never had someone that knows me like you do,"_

**"IN THE WAY THAT YOU ARE EDUCATED!/**_ The way you do!"_

**"I NAVER NEVER HAD A MID OR ASGUARDIAN THAT IS AS FANTASTIC FOR MYSELF AS YOURSELF!/**_ I've never had someone as good for me as you!"_

**"THERE IS NO ONE LIKE YOURSELF!/**_No one like you!"_

**"I WAS BURDENED WITH DEEP LONELINESS BEFORE THIS MOMENT BUT I HAVE FINALLY DISCOVERED WHAT I HAD BEEN SEARCHING FOR!/**_So lonely before, I finally found what I've been looking for,"_

Loki started tapping to the music while Thor did a cart wheel and Steve and Tony looked at each other. There was something off about the way they were doing this song (not just the clashing of lyrics, although that was very off). Loki stopped dancing and started singing.

_"So good to be seen, so good to be heard,"_

**"THERE IS NO NEED FOR SPEAKING/**_Don't have to say a word!"_

**"FOR A VERY LONG PERIOD OF TIME, I WAS CONFUSED OF MY WHEREABOUTS AND IT IS GOOD TO HAVE BEEN DISCOVERED BY SOMEONE!"**

** "I AM VERY MUCH ENJOYING YOUR PRESENCE WITH ME/**_ I'm loving having you around"_

**"THIS EMOTION THAT IS INSIDE ME IS VERY UNIQUE!"**

** "I WOULD APPRECIATE TO INFORM YOU/**_ I want you to know…"_

**"THAT I HAVE NEVER HAD A MID OR ASGUARDIAN THAT IS AWARE OF ME SUCH AS YOURSELF!/ **_That I've never had someone that knows me like you do,"_

**"IN THE WAY THAT YOU ARE EDUCATED!/**_ The way you do!"_

**"I NAVER NEVER HAD A MID OR ASGUARDIAN THAT IS AS FANTASTIC FOR MYSELF AS YOURSELF!/**_ I've never had someone as good for me as you!"_

**"THERE IS NO ONE LIKE YOURSELF!/**_No one like you!"_

**"I WAS BURDENED WITH DEEP LONELINESS BEFORE THIS MOMENT BUT I HAVE FINALLY DISCOVERED WHAT I HAD BEEN SEARCHING FOR!/**_So lonely before, I finally found what I've been looking for,"_

**"BEHOLD MY ABILITY TO GO "DO"/**_ do-do-d-do"_

_ **"DO-DO-D-DO-DOO-DO!"**_

_** "**_**BEHOLD I CAN ALSO GO "OH" AND "WHOA"!/**_ oh whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh"_

_ **"DO-DO-D-DO, DO-DO-D-DO-DOO-DO! OH WHOA-OH-OH-OH-OH!"**_

The song ended with them both doing very dramatic poses and then Thor pulled Loki into his arms. The other auditioners and Mr. Coulson went wild with applause and Loki kept his smile as he hissed at Thor.

"I told you we were going to do the Midguardian version of the lyrics!"

"It is favorable to the audience who is watching, they have feelings of love for my chosen dialect!" Thor grinned.

Loki pulled away from him and bowed with his brother and they went off the stage. Mr. Coulson stood up from his seat.

"Are there any last minute sign-ups?" he shouted while Natasha stopped Loki as he was passing her piano.

"Oh, actually, if you do the part with that particular song, I imagined it much slower and-" Natasha started but was cut off by the very insulted Loki.

"_**IF**_ we do the part? Natasha, my sawed-off Sondheim, I've been in 17 school productions. How many times have your compositions been selected for them?" Loki turned sharply on his heels towards her.

"This would be the first…" Natasha said quietly.

"Which tells us what?" Loki asked taking a step towards her.

"that I need to write you more solos?"

"No, it tells us that you do not offer direction, suggestion or commentary! And you should be thankful that me and Thor can lift your music out of its obscurity! Are we clear?!" Loki got up in her face.

"Yes sir! I mean, Loki…" Natasha sat down on the piano bench suddenly just so her personal space would be less invaded by Loki. His face went from a stern anger to a sickly-sweet grin.

"Nice talking to you!" Loki strutted off the stage.

"Any last minute sign-ups?" Mr. Coulson shouted again.

"We should go…" Steve whispered to Tony, who had a serious internal debate going on in his head.

"No? good, done!" Mr. Coulson started packing his bag when Tony thought "_Screw it! Now or never!"_ and spoke up.

"I'd like to audition Mr. Coulson!" Tony walked quickly towards him, leaving Steve to make very surprised and "ARE YOU CRAZY?!" and "OH CRAP NOW WHAT DO I DO?!" hand gestures.

"Time means something in the world of theatre young man. The individual auditions are long over and there are simply no other pairs," Mr. Coulson explained firmly and Tony's heart started to drop when he heard a familiar voice behind him.

"I'll sing with him!" Steve came forward with a "I may regret this but I can't let Tony down" look on his face.

"Steve Rogers? Where is your sports posse or whatever it's called?" Coulson raised an eyebrow at him.

"Team. But I'm here alone…actually…I'm here to sing with him…" Steve gestured to the wide-eyed boy next to him.

"Yes, well, we take these shows very seriously here at Marvel High. I called for the pairs auditions and you didn't respond. Free period is now over," Coulson started walking away from them.

"He's got an amazing voice…" Steve called after him in a feeble attempt to make him change his mind.

"Perhaps the next musicale," Coulson said as his final words before leaving their sight. Steve and Tony gave sad looks to each other before hearing the sound papers flying everywhere and the lowest keys of the piano played at once that Natasha had pressed to catch her from falling. Unfortunately her sheet music had flown everywhere and she had to pick it all up. Steve and Tony rushed to the stage to help her pick it up.

"So you're a composer?" Steve asked her, she nodded silently, "You wrote the song that Thor and Loki just sang?" she nodded again, "and the entire show?" once again she nodded, "well that's really cool, I can't wait to hear the rest of the show," Steve smiled as he handed Natasha another piece of sheet music.

"So why are you so afraid of Thor and Loki? I mean it _is_ your show," Steve asked.

"it is?" she responded quietly.

"isn't the composer of a show kind of like the playmaker in basketball?" Steve asked.

"playmaker?" both Natasha and Tony were confused on what that was.

"The one that makes everyone else look good, without you there is no show. You're the playmaker here, Natasha," Steve grinned and gave her the last piece of paper that had fallen.

"I am?" Natasha smiled slightly as Steve and Tony nodded, "Do you wanna hear how the duet's supposed to sound?" She got up and went to the piano and started playing the keys slowly. Steve read the lyrics and started singing.

**"It's hard to believe that I couldn't see that you were always there beside me," **Tony started reading the lyrics and joined in.

_"thought I was alone, with no one to hold,"_

_ **"but you were always right besides me. **_

_** This feeling's like no other. I want you to know**_

_** That I've never had someone that knows me like you do**_

_** The way you do**_

_** And I've never had someone as good for me as you**_

_** No one like you**_

_** So lonely before I've finally found**_

_** What I've been looking for" **_Steve and Tony looked at each other and smiled as Natasha played the last notes of the song.

"Wow," Steve said looking at Natasha, "That's nice,"

"Rogers! Stark! You have a callback!" Mr. Coulson's voice suddenly rang out, "Natasha, give them the duet from the second act and work on it with them." He exited the auditorium for real this time as Steve was left standing there confused as Natasha became really excited.

"If you guys wanna rehearse I'm usually here during free period and after school and even sometimes during biology class! You can come and rehearse anytime, or come to my house for breakfast! I have a piano we can rehearse there, after school before school- whatever works! After basketball class…" Natasha continued when they can rehearse as she handed them both sheet music to their soon-to-be performance song. Steve's world slowed down a bit as he stared at the sheet music.

"What?" Steve mumbled to himself. Steve couldn't even imagine what would happen next.


End file.
